


Jealousy

by happyWritingting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 與Ian終於又在一起的Mickey還是有點在（嫉）意（妒）Ian的前男友
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

※美劇Shameless/無恥之徒衍生

※Ian X Mickey (GallaVich)

「你沒有必要這樣，Mickey。」

Mickey Milkovich抬起了頭，看著那個凝視自己的Gallagher的長女。

「什麼？」他幾乎是反射性地問，手指收緊，指腹下的紙張被他弄皺，幸好他聰明，這本書是借來的，但並不是必須歸還的——藥局的小伙子瑟瑟發抖的模樣是最好的肯定。

「書。」Fiona看起來很疲憊，Mickey很快地否定自己，他想，Fiona好像沒有不累的時候。「藥。這些這些和那些那些。」興許是太過疲憊的緣故，Fiona最後說得敷衍。

「我開心。」Mickey說，哼了哼，把書放在腿上，用那顆油膩、烏黑的腦袋回應Fiona。

Fiona不知道該笑還是該怒，她看著那顆晃來晃去的腦袋，明明最後決定想笑，卻只是疲軟地說，「你該洗個澡，Mickey。」

「我不——」

Fiona打斷他，「你聞起來就像是發霉的酪梨！」

「噢，酪梨。」Mickey原本想要反駁的氣焰消了些，有些尷尬地說，「那還不壞。酪梨。」

「發霉的。」Fiona強調，推了推坐在廚房吧台的Mickey。

「洗澡，hm？」Mickey摸了摸鼻子。

「別這麼多廢話。」

＃

昏昏沉沉的，他聽見母親的聲音。他原先以為是那總是惹麻煩的母親又回來了，而這次不知道又帶來什麼麻煩。新的女友？新的男友？新的爭奪？該死的，Liam已經確定是Frank的種，他還要爭奪什麼？

噢。他明明是閉著眼的，卻還是翻了翻眼球。該不會又是那兒戲般的母愛？他聽見聲音，細細的，由遠而近。

我愛你們。母親說。

啊。煩死了。Ian在心裡想，讓毯子裹緊身子，臉則埋在手臂內側。走開、走開！他想。滾。

我愛你。噢Ian。你最像我。

他感覺什麼滴滴答答，母親的聲音好像貼著耳朵，麻癢的感覺讓他呻吟著。

睜開眼睛，他看見母親攀在房樑上，她說：我自由了。

然後一躍而下。

「嘿，醒醒。」

Ian這次終於真正地睜開眼睛了。身體很重、彷彿有千斤重，而頭與身體連接著，所以也重得很，重得他除了抬起眼皮以外什麼也做不到。

滴滴答答，原來是Mickey髮尾的水珠。

「你作噩夢了。」

他聽見那個高傲的男人用溫柔得噁心的口吻說，甚至摸了摸他的額、頭。

好重。他呻吟地說，聲音很小。他指的是身體。他的身體。母親的身體。他們都想攀到屋樑，想要自由、想要飛，一躍而下。

「什麼？」Mickey將耳朵貼近，Ian聞到他身上的肥皂香味，很淡，耳朵後的味道與前幾天不同，很舒服，他抬起下巴，將唇貼著Mickey的耳朵。

他覺得Mickey好像臉紅了、或者是生氣了，因為手足無措，也因為開心。

「好重。」他一個字一個字費力地說，沒有試著看向Mickey，只是看著窗外的街燈，「身體好重。頭很重。連著身體的血管，」他閉上眼經，「割斷。」

Mickey安靜了一會，手從後面環住Ian，他討厭Mickey這種溫情，他討厭。Mickey的聲音放得很低也緩，他說，「想都別想。」他不懂Mickey的情緒，「刀子我都收起來了。」

「Monica……Monica做過。」他說，指的是割斷血管。

「我他媽不管Monica有沒有該死地做過，她是她、你是你，」Mickey皺了皺鼻子，「難道別人家的小孩有玩具你就要有嗎？該死的。」

爛透的比喻。Ian又睜開眼睛，但還是沒有看向Mickey，只是幽幽地、恍惚地，像是沒有靈魂地望著遠方，好像那裡有什麼。

「那是基因。」

「去他媽的基因。」Mickey頓了頓又說，「別說傻話了，你還要睡嗎？」

Ian又閉上眼睛，「別管我。」

「好像我想管一樣——」Mickey的話哽在喉嚨，最後還是像低聲下氣那般說，「你給我好好地睡，閉上你的嘴，還有你的腦。」

「身體很重。」Ian咕噥著。

「正好讓你體驗被幹之後的感覺。身體很重，像是被卡車輾過一樣，Gallagher。」但也很爽——Mickey沒有說出口。

「Mickey，你很吵。」

「Fuck。閉嘴。睡覺。」

夢囈般的話語還飄蕩在房間，很破碎，也很脆弱，Mickey看著Ian的側臉想：他好像馬上就會死去一樣。就是像下一秒、下一瞬、「這個吐息之後」，死亡如影隨形。Mickey並不陌生，但他熟悉的是被動的死亡，槍、刀，穿過心臟或劃過頸動脈，而非主動地親吻尖銳、碰觸傷口。

「Gallagher。」Mickey輕輕地喚。

「Mickey你很吵。」對他而言還像是個男孩的少年喃喃著，「你真吵，Mickey。你真吵。」

他想著該說什麼「別死」又或者是「Don't」。Don't。像他會說的話，而他也只會說到這裡，沒有更多，「不」之後的話永遠卡在喉嚨。

不。不什麼？不要走？不要死？不要傷害你自己？這都不是Mickey Milkovich會說的話。他只會說不，然後使用暴力，吐出含糊的粗話。

Don't go、Don't leave me. Don't. Don't.

「嘿，聽著。聽著。」即使他不確定Ian是不是睡著了，但他仍舊放輕音量，自顧自地說，「我把那些該死的刀都收好了，你聽懂嗎？還有開罐器——天知道以後怎麼開酒——但我喜歡啤酒，所以無所謂。」他輕聲地說，「SO, DON'T.」

Ian沒有回應，蜷縮在毛毯之下，紅色的髮絲軟軟地貼著臉頰，眼睛下面還有著黑青，眼睛緊緊地閉著。

Mickey站了起來，他想把Ian接到自己家，但又想著Gallagher家是對他最好的。他來回踱步了，最後停在門邊，嘴咬著手指，細細地啃著。

半晌之後，Mickey才鼓起勇氣，靠在門邊問，「你得告訴我。」他看著Ian的背、白皙的臂膀和門外燈光的照耀下顯得蒼白的後頸，「你得告訴我。」他喃喃重複著。

Mickey的手指按在把手上，背著光，看起來竟有些寂寞。

「你得告訴我，混蛋Gallagher。」他說，「你是不是要——」他停頓下來，然後罵了聲髒話。

抹了抹臉，他自言自語般地說，「真像個女人，操。」

他依然放輕動作，將門緩緩關上，直到燈光變成一條、最後消逝。

「你是不是要離開我了」，他有這種預感，卻沒有膽說。

＃

「你蛋蛋都沒了你知道嗎？」

幾乎是下意識地，Mickey Milkovich抬起頭狠狠地瞪向還有膽對自己笑的表親。

「妳他媽在說什麼？」Mickey放下翻找的動作，眼神很恐怖，可惜對象是少數沒有效果的人，「你才沒有蛋蛋，操。」

Sandy換了一個姿勢，優雅得不像是面對可怕的流氓，「我的確沒有。」

「你沒、Fuck。」Mickey翻了一個白眼，「你有蛋蛋我就有奶子了。」

「你又不喜歡奶子。」

「誰說老子不喜歡？」

「你現在的對象奶子很大嗎？」

Mickey還沒有反應過來，帶著水氣的男人從浴室走了出來，聲音遠遠地傳來，「他現在的對象的確沒有奶子，但有不短的老二，Sandy。」

Sandy側躺在床上，似笑非笑地看著圍著浴巾的紅髮男人走進房間，舔了舔嘴唇上的環，她說，「噢，你在啊，Ian。謝謝你不必要的情報。」

Ian走近Mickey，隨手捏了捏Mickey的下臀，「不客氣，我也很高興見到妳，Sandy。」

Mickey還在翻找Sandy送來的東西，「沒有洗髮精，刮鬍刀總要有吧？」

「相信我，這麼多年了，如果你想得愛滋我可以幫你帶過來。」

「……我等等自己去買。」

「我跟你一起去。」Ian隨意地說，「我得幫Debbie買麵粉。」

「她要的東西怎麼是你買？」

「原因可能是因為我們昨天不小心讓Franny撞見不該看的事？」

Mickey已經習慣了要抬頭看Ian這個事實，但他當抬起下巴看見Ian挑眉的模樣還是哽了一下，碎念著什麼也當作同意了。Ian親了親他的脖子，不管Sandy揶揄的「Domestic biches」，給了根中指便又走回浴室。

「感情很好啊？」

「Fuck off.」

「愛到蛋蛋都沒了。」

「去你的蛋蛋。」

Sandy閃過了Mickey砸過來的袋子，裡面已經沒什麼東西了，所以只是嘲笑般地緩緩落在床上。

「唉呀，我們Milkovich家也會出這樣的人呢。」

「去你的。」Mickey罵，「講得你很喜歡Milkovich一樣。」

「你求過Ian什麼嗎？」

Mickey腦中閃過什麼，過了很久才憋出一句「求你媽」。

「這沒什麼好羞恥的。」Sandy看著自己的分岔的髮尾悠悠地說，「愛情嘛，哼，愛情。」

「……你剛剛是『哼』了一下嗎？」

他求過Ian，只是Ian可能不記得了，他那時病得很嚴重，所以Mickey也不希望Ian記著。

但他是求過的。他求Ian別走、求他別死，求他別離開自己。

就跟Sandy說的一樣，愛到沒蛋蛋無所謂、姿態低得沒有自尊也不在乎，他只是戰戰兢兢地抓住Ian，手足無措地將痛苦的男人留在這個狗屎的地獄。

＃

Mickey自認不是個討喜的人，而他也他媽的爽而且會一直這麼下去。

他們只有在冬天的時候才會貼在一起，不需要暖氣，蓋條毯子，摩擦著下體或腹部，當火燒起來的時候，會連同他們的理智一起奪走。

「今天吃藥了嗎？」結束之後Mickey氣喘吁吁地問。

「現在問不會太晚了嗎？」

Mickey沒有閃過Ian拂過自己頭髮的手指，他貼著Ian的腹部，由上往下看著Ian。

「你說下午三點很晚？」

Ian突然想到「白日宣淫」這句話，他咬了咬Mickey的下唇，然後在後者摸不著頭緒的時候又捏了捏他的屁股。

「你最好放開你的手，Gallagher。」這根本稱不上威嚇，反而慵懶得像是剛滿足卻又貪吃的貓。Mickey還是讓Ian揉捏了捏臀，瞇著眼睛靠在Ian的肩膀上。

「你總要告訴我。」Mickey說。

「告訴你什麼？」Ian親了親Mickey的臉頰。這對Mickey一開始很新鮮，他從不接吻的，幹女人、幹男人或被男人幹的時候都一樣，嘴唇、舌頭，更遑論親吻臉頰，他只想到小時候養的狗，他看過Mandy親吻狗，對他來說親吻臉頰就像親吻寵物一樣。

但他無法抗拒Ian，只是閉著眼睛讓吐息與濕潤撫摸自己的皮膚。

Mickey想了一下還是哼哼地笑，「當我放屁。」

「……話別說一半。」

Mickey一直說服自己，別像個娘們，卻覺得嘴巴乾巴巴的，又像是空腹被灌了酒一樣，整個人都暈呼呼的。

「你總要告訴我，」Mickey清了清喉嚨，乾巴巴的，很難受，「你他媽到底準備好再一次了沒？」他笑得瞇起眼，看起還是這麼地驕傲，「還是我得等你恢復？」

Ian幾乎是下一秒便翻身壓在他身上，那根又熱又粗的東西戳著Mickey的腰，他急不可耐地張開了腿，環住了Ian精實的腰，兩個人動著，很快就要一發不可收拾的時候也沒發現身上的毯子早已掉在了地上，而忘記鎖的門正被一雙小手好奇地推開。

當Mickey用腳推了推Ian的屁股，示意要他趕快進來時，他眼角終於瞥見了紅頭髮的女孩睜著眼睛，嘴巴含著大拇指，眨也不眨地看著他們兩個聳動。

Mickey當下一身冷汗，差點連下面都萎了。他張開手掌，掌心面向女孩，用僵硬的口吻安撫著，「……乖，妳別——」

很可惜，話未完，小女孩幾乎是在Mickey開口的瞬間把拇指吐出來，扯著嗓子大喊，「mama——」然後頭也不回地蹦跳在階梯上，以性慾上頭的男人們無法反應過來的速度下樓報告給自己的母親。

Mickey暴怒地大喊，「他媽的Gallagher你又忘記鎖門！」

「Oh yeah？你的意思這都是我的錯？」Ian也不甘示弱地回嘴。

等到Debbie暴怒地找上他們又是後話了。

＃

當推車的輪子輾過Mickey的腳趾時，Sandy噗哧地笑了出來，笑到眼淚都流出來了。

「Shit! Fuck!」Mickey因為吃動而發出嘶嘶聲，不可置信地大喊，「你他媽想死嗎？」

「噢，誤會大了，」Sandy揶揄地看著低頭確認Mickey腳趾的Ian，「我可沒興趣。我還想活久一點。」

「那就笑小聲一點。」Ian抬起眼皮說，然後又道，「我去旁邊拿麵粉，別忘了刮鬍刀。」

見Ian遠去，Mickey才瞪著Sandy說，「再一次老子就揪下你嘴唇的環。」

「哇，真可怕。」Sandy閃過了刮鬍刀的攻擊，好整以暇地靠在推車上，露出遺憾的表情，「好吧，」她無辜地眨著眼，「我想你對我等等說的話也沒有興趣。」

「誰對你有——」

「關於Ian的男朋友們。」

Mickey恨自己不爭氣，只能放下包裝被自己捏爛的刮鬍刀，神情扭曲地說，「前男友。」他咬牙糾正，「告訴我。」

「噢，沒想到甜蜜的混蛋們也會擔心？」

「去你的。誰擔心了？」Mickey嘴硬地說，「只是好奇罷了。」

「那你為什麼不直接去問本人？」

「……你到底要不要說？」

Sandy靠在推車上，Mickey只得施力才不會讓推車往左歪。Sandy拖著下巴，眨了眨眼，看起來像在打量Mickey，也像是在期待Mickey的反應。幾乎耗完Mickey所有的耐心，Sandy才終於道，「真的沒有蛋蛋了呢。」

「去你的，干蛋蛋屁事？」

「尊嚴。」Sandy說，「Mickey Milkovich，你知道你一點尊嚴也沒有嗎？」

Mickey張了張嘴，什麼也說不出來，手揮舞了半天，最後只吐出了「你他媽說就對了」。

Sandy同情地說，「別哭啊。」

「哭你爸。」

Sandy給了他兩個名字，Caleb，一個滿身肌肉的消防員，長得帥也高大，生活優渥，和Ian同居過一陣子。Trevor，老師，既Caleb之後和Ian發展穩定關係的跨性別者，長得似乎挺可愛的。

「The fuck？什麼是跨性別？」

「變性人。」

「Ian連女人也幹了？」

「他是男人啊。」

Mickey哪懂什麼跨性別，gay就是gay，直男就是直男，喜歡被幹又是另一回事，他的世界沒這麼複雜。

「他喜歡這些人？」

Sandy瞪大了眼，大笑三聲，惹得Mickey臉色更差了。她說，「這可是Ian！」她攤了攤手，「他只跟喜歡的人交往。」

「去你的！」

「對我發脾氣幹嘛？」Sandy煙癮又犯了，手指摸著自己的嘴唇，「那是Ian自己的選擇。我看過那個消防員的IG，挺辣的。」

「Fuck you.」

「你自己去看就知道了。」Sandy說，「還很有錢。」

Mickey接過Sandy的手機。那個叫Caleb的消防員就跟Sandy說的一樣又高又壯，渾身肌肉，每張IG都有濾鏡，讓他看起來神秘又頗具吸引力。更重要的是，Caleb的貼文總會時不時地出現高級餐廳和泳池。

「……媽的Gallagher。」

「喂，都過去了。」Sandy機靈地收回手機。

Mickey抹了抹臉，「我知道。」

「別為了這種事吵架啊。」

「去你的。誰會。」

Sandy笑了笑，從懷裡摸出菸，被Mickey趕出超市外。

＃

Sandy在超市前與他們分道揚鑣，Mickey叮囑她如果哪個喝醉的白癡表哥們再爬上她的床，記得狠狠地戳爛他們的蛋蛋。

「hm，蛋蛋？」Sandy對著他眨了眨眼，他則回送一根中指。

回到家的時候Debbie正在廚房，瞥了他們一眼後冷漠地問，「麵粉呢？」

Ian從購物袋拿白色包裝的麵粉遞了過去，Mickey則順便把尿布也拿出來，放在地上拍了拍。

「尿布也買了。」

Debbie的表情才和緩了些，拿著杓子轉過身。她斥責，「你們會讓Franny有心理陰影的！」

「我們下次會鎖們。」Ian承諾她。

「聲音，」她威脅著，「請你們這對混蛋低調點好嗎？」

「別跟我說你們房間隔音這麼差。」Mickey不屑地說，「況且Fiona帶過幾個男人，你們不也是這樣長大的？」

「只要貼著耳朵就能聽見好嗎！」

「誰他媽要你們偷聽的！」Mickey隨即瞪大了眼，「妳聽過？」

Debbie咳了一下拿著湯杓繼續專注在滾沸的湯上，「Carl聽過。」

「……Fuck。」Mickey扭曲了臉，「隱私，好嗎？Debbie。」

「我怕Franny也會好奇貼著門聽啊！」

「誰管你們！」

「不許你們污染純潔的Fanny！」

「你這個污穢的母親還有臉說！」

最後是Ian好說歹說把Mickey哄上樓，最後再給了Debbie沒什麼實質性的承諾後，才結束這莫名的爭執。

「Gallager！」Mickey砸了枕頭一下，也不知道在罵哪個Gallagher。

「……好了。」

「誰打砲不發出聲音的？」

Ian咳了一下，「稍微注意一點就好。」

「『稍微注意一下』？你是說叫床的時候小聲？他媽瘋了吧？」

Ian想起Mickey昨天的叫床，忍不住捏了捏Mickey的腰腹，又用下半身頂了頂Mickey的臀，半下流半曖昧地說，「我想我還是喜歡大聲點。」

「去你的。」Mickey其實在呻吟，「來嗎？」

Ian飛快地關上門，而且萬分確定地門也鎖了。「Fanny在睡午覺，沒問題。」

Mickey讓Ian脫掉自己的上衣，不知道為什麼想起Caleb的肌肉、高級的餐廳，泳池，甚至是床。身下的床正因為他們兩個的動作而發出可怕的聲響，「嘎嘎嘎、嘎嘎嘎」，好像隨時會塌掉一樣。

「Ian、」Mickey感覺自己的牛仔褲也被脫了，下體隔著內褲被Ian捏在掌心，「你、你得…… **你得告訴我** 。」

Ian含著被布料包裹的性器，模糊地反問，「告訴你什麼？」

Mickey被翻了過來、內褲被急不可耐地扯了下來，白花花的屁股則被打了一下，充滿挑逗，臀肉晃呀晃，那是Mickey最嫩的地方，會因為Ian的拍打或摩擦而輕易地泛紅。

「你——」Mickey發現聲音又哽住了，Ian沒有馬上幹他，只是對著他的頸部又親又咬，下半身動著，摩擦在白嫩的臀肉上。

Mickey哪受得了這些，掙扎著想讓Ian馬上幹進來，卻被Ian制止。

「潤滑劑沒忘吧？蕩婦。」

「去你的。」Mickey喜歡Ian用蕩婦說自己，這常常讓他興致高昂，「別是美乃滋就好。」

「噢，美乃滋。」Ian大笑，擠出紫色的潤滑劑抹在自己勃起的性器上。

「你喜歡高級餐廳嗎？」Mickey問。

Ian掐住Mickey的腰，緩緩地進入。「高級餐廳？你不喜歡嗎？」

Mickey感受到自己被撐大，呻吟斷斷續續，甚至受不了地砸了枕頭一下。

「泳池？」

Ian動了一下，水聲淫靡，過多的潤滑劑被擠在穴口外，Mickey發出舒服的呻吟，一瞬間又回到昨天被精液填滿的錯覺。

「高級的房間？」

「如果看得到夜景的話。」Ian狠狠地撞，「我想在看得到夜景的地方幹你，讓你射在下面的人頭上。」

「去你的。哈。」Mickey本能地掙扎，手向上攀，卻被Ian一把從後面按住，Mickey此時就像是被叼住後頸的動物。

「爽嗎？」

Mickey是趴著的，腿卻被Ian從後面打開，讓他方便被幹。

「爽。」Mickey大笑，「用力點。」

Ian咬住Mickey的肩膀，如他所願地動，像是要把他的腸子從嘴裡幹出來一樣。

Mickey聽著肉體碰撞的聲音，模模糊糊的又是那豪華的餐廳、泳池，高級的房間，軟得像爛泥的枕頭、純白的被褥，那是一切這裡所沒有的。

他被抱了起來，迷迷糊糊地坐在Ian腿上，上上下下地，他都暈了。

「是啊，」Mickey說，「誰不喜歡呢？」

生理的眼淚在眼眶打轉，他撐著自己，主動地進出，就像是把Ian腿上的那根當作熾熱高檔的免費按摩棒。Ian興奮地掐住他的腰，綠色的眼睛變深，就像染了血一樣。

「你得、你得告訴我——我要知道——」

Ian親吻他的嘴角、又親吻他的唇，兩個人唇舌交纏，那黏膩的程度是與日俱增的。

「知道什麼？」Ian喘息地問。

「你喜歡那些。」Mickey沒有力氣了，只能讓Ian放倒自己，腿被張到極限，瞇起眼睛看著Ian狠狠進出自己的表情。他斷斷續續地道，「 **那些不屬於這裡的** 。」

Ian笑了，「別說你不愛。」

「噢，當然。我愛。我也喜歡 **這些** 。」這才是問題。Mickey想。「沒有人不愛這些。」Mickey說，「你他媽當然也是。」

Ian疑惑地看著他，下半身還是強硬地動，大開大合，每一次都像是要殺死Mickey一樣。

Mickey抓著床頭才能穩住幾乎要被頂飛的身體，「溫柔、優雅，高級。」他哼了哼，「不像南區。」

「我在南區、」

「我 **是** 南區。」Mickey搶過話，「髒亂，性愛，毒品，菸。」他說，「我可沒有租金高得嚇死人的公寓。」

「我也沒有啊？」

Mickey看著Ian的臉脫口而出，「但是那該死的大個有。」

「大個？」

shit。

「什麼大個？」

Mickey硬著脖子說，「Caleb。」

Ian很明顯愣了一下，Mickey才有時間喘息，體內的龐然大物幾乎要讓他上天了，後面又麻又痛，偏偏那點被戳得死去活來，靈魂幾乎要飛了出來。

「噢，Caleb。」Ian看起來很猶豫，「你是說我的前——」

「去你的前男友！」

「你現在是我男友啊！」

「別說這麼噁心的話，蠢蛋！」

Ian失笑，「你不是我男朋友嗎？」

「……」

Ian故意說，「想要離開我了？」

Mickey反射性地說，「這是我的問題。」

Ian看著Mickey，低頭吻了吻Mickey胸口的拼音錯誤的刺青「Ian Gallager」。

「我之前以為，」Mickey只能硬著頭皮繼續說，「你想要離開。」

「我要從哪裡離開？」Ian用Mickey不懂的溫柔問。

「從South side。從這骯髒該死的小鎮。臭不拉機的垃圾堆。」

「我又要去哪裡？」

「天知道。」Mickey又因為Ian開始動作而呻吟著，「Caleb？Trevor？」

Ian看起來有點窘迫，也若有所思。

「 **那邊** 他媽的都太好了。」Mickey閉上眼睛，「好過 **這邊** 的垃圾。」

「你說什麼是垃圾？」

「South side。這骯髒的小鎮。」Mickey讓Ian咬住胸前，「滿是精液的地毯。充滿尿液的沙發。」他「啊」地喊了出來，Ian突然變得又兇又猛，他快要無法呼吸，只能擠出聲音，「我。」他說，「我。我。還有我——」

Ian咬住他的唇，這一咬血也被咬出來了，Mickey還沒罵出來，剛張口又被Ian的舌闖入，被吻得雙唇發麻，舌尖發痛。

「你得學會閉嘴，Mick。該死的。」Ian說，「I know who I am. So fuck off. Damn.」

「我他媽出生在這個地方，Gallagher。」

Ian咬住Mickey的喉嚨，「我也是，好嗎？」

Mickey的雙腿被架在Ian的肩膀，進出的撞擊變得更深，Mickey幾乎要失禁。

Ian貼在Mickey的耳朵說，「我知道我是誰。我知道我要什麼。」他一個字一個字慢慢地說，「我要你，Mickey Milkovich。」

Ian聲音像是淫蕩的蛇，滑進Mickey的耳朵，帶給他前所未有的高潮。

陰莖並沒有因此更硬，但卻覺得酥麻萬分，好像心臟高潮了一樣。他想要射，從心臟射出點什麼，好讓這份高潮得到抒解。

Mickey咧嘴一笑，看起來又爽又滿足，「Caleb或該死的Trevor可不屬於這裡。」

「But you are.」

「Of course I am fucking here.」Mickey依然是這麼驕傲，帶著不屑和高潮前的顫抖說，「你得告訴我你是不是要離開我。」

「不。」Ian將臉埋在Mickey頸窩撞擊一下比一下緩慢、一下比一下深，兩個人的腹部都緊繃著，Mickey的屁股又麻又痛，下臀也因為撞擊而發紅。

「這裡可是地獄，白癡。」Mickey滿足地說。

Ian狠狠地幹了進去，逼著Mickey跟著自己一起高潮。

「我跟你都在這個地獄，Mickey。」


End file.
